


Reconciliation

by darkmarkstories



Series: Hope Is Useless [3]
Category: Video Blogging - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Hallucinations, Language, Nightmares, Possession, Shapeshifting, Visions of dead people, andy’s gonna get drop kicked, by either me or Nate take your pick, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories
Summary: Almost a year has passed since they’ve managed to escape. A year since everyone lost their better halves. A year since the biggest betrayal they’ve seen.Why does it seem to get worse than?
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Mark Fisbach, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg, Stephanie Patrick/Matthew Patrick
Series: Hope Is Useless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Just a brief thing

Right so this isn’t an actual update I just need help. 

If you haven’t seen already, Andy isn’t a good person and while yes technically he did die in the last episode, his ‘body’ is still possessed and was gonna be used in this episode. So my question is: in his place, who would you like to see be the ‘vessel’ for the bad guy? 

I won’t do Miniladd, Lui, or Cryoatic since they are just as bad.


	2. Ghastly Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but also it’s 12:30 AM and I work nights so HA! Idk. have this

Brian was stuck running in place. Water was filling up the tiny room quickly. Hands were grasping at his legs, arms, and neck. It was getting to much; the water threatened to drown him. As quickly as it started filling up, the water vanished. As he was gasping for breath, he saw Lanai again. Her skin was green and her eyes were completely white. Water was dripping off her clothes, the same as when they’d last seen each other, off her hair and skin and out of her mouth. She lifted one finger to point behind him. He looked. There was nothing. As he turned to face her, he jumped as she was now right in front of him. She leaned closer to him and whispered with a raspy, wet voice, “He is here.”

Brian awoke with a start. His sheets were soaked in sweat and his heart was pounding so hard it hurt. His internal computer was going haywire trying to cool him down. He ran his hands over his face; the nightmares were getting too much. Every night he had the same guilt of abandoning her to drown. Evan said that none of them knew this would happen. Delirious felt even worse when the letters showed up on their beds, listing out their friends’ death, which included Scotty and Tyler. Kelly and Chrissy were probably on the same level. They were able to hold it together for the sake of their fans, but they felt like they were gonna break at any second. They all did.

His phone started buzzing with a call from Nogla. He answered with a bated breath, terrified to hear Lanai’s broken voice on the other end. There was an audible sound of relief as Nogla started talking quickly. Brian laid back down and listened. It was hard to make out but he heard that Delirious reported Liz missing what made everyone panic was that there was the same substance from the prison they were in. Brian shot back up, the panic setting back in. The hair on his arms stood up and the smell of death filled his room. Sansa and Arya noticed his unease and jumped onto the bed to provide some level of comfort. Brian petted then absentmindedly as he asked questions that he couldn’t remember. Nogla just said he was coming over, before he started yelling. There was the sounds of a brief struggle and then the call got cut. Brian was yelling into the phone before just dialing up Evan and then Delirious and Marcel. All three went to voicemail. As he paced around the room, movement in the corner of his vision made him pause. He flipped on his light, only for it to blow a second later. The ghostly figure standing in the corner approached. Water dripped onto the carpet and both dogs recoiled. Arya started growling at the figure. Brian’s breathing went shallow and quick. The closer Lanai got; the harder it was to breath. She was now inches away, and suddenly he was falling into darkness.

Nate wasn’t having a better time. He had been up all night with Matt trying to figure out why everything was so much worse now. Nate hadn’t fully recovered from the shock of what happened but he was getting better. How long had it been since then? A year? Maybe more? He didn’t really know it was all like a blur. Matt downed what was supposedly his second can of Coke but Nate wasn’t buying that. Shawn was asleep on the couch behind him; something that he’d been doing for a while whenever things, like a certain Nightmare possessing him, got bad. He wasn’t sure what Shawn would be able to do but his presence was comforting. Matt was rambling on and on about something when he stopped and froze. He was staring at something beyond the computer.

“Matt?” He asked cautiously. His friend didn’t respond, but he was mouthing something, and he looked scared.

“Daddy?” Nate heard Oliver ask somewhere from offscreen. Matt didn’t acknowledge his son, and stood up. The power in their house went off and for a minute, Nate strained to hear anything.

An ear piercing scream, to high to be Matt’s, made Shawn bolt up from his sleep.

“MATT!” Nate yelled as though he’d be able to hear. The power shut off in his home and he reached out for Shawn in the darkness. His blinds had been up, but it seemed the whole city was in a blackout. Even the stars. He felt nothing. Then, a bright light.

Marzia wasn’t in the dark, nor was she in a slump so to speak. She wasn’t having the greatest time either, however. She watched Edgar and Maya play in their backyard and absentmindedly rubbed her wedding ring. She had long since broken the news of Felix’s ‘death’ to the public and people were naturally suspicious since a lot of the story sounded...off. How could she tell them without sounding crazy? Without sounding like she killed her husband? She didn’t...did she? Marzia didn’t know anymore. She felt something on the back of her neck. It could have been the breeze, she told herself. Edgar and Maya stopped and looked up before running to the door and scratching at it. Maya started whining for good measure. Marzia went and looked outside.

“There’s nothing th-,”

“Marzia...” she got cut off and her heart jumped. She looked around frantically for the source. It sounded like it was coming down the hall. It sounded like Felix.

“Where are you?” She yelled.

“I need help.” The voice was now in the living room.

“How?” Tears threatened time spill over. There was no reply. When she entered the living room there was a note that said: 1536 Mayland PK. It was in his handwriting. He had to be okay. She could get him back.

She knew where she had to go.


End file.
